My Nightmare REMIX
by Starfaya967
Summary: My second attempt at my first story. Robin is attacked by a new criminal Nightmare. Now he's seeing what he fears most. Raven and Star enter his mind to help him along with his old friend Batgirl. And along the way Batgirl tells them about Robin's past.
1. Chapter 1

**My Nightmare _REMIX_**

**(Dark S3cret convinced me that I should rewrite this story. She said it was a good storyline but a little hard to understand. So I decided to write it again. HOPE U ENJOY THIS NEW VERSION! And for this story only, two chapters will be on one page.)**

_**Before the story…**_

Robin, the boy wonder. He's one of the most respected Teenage heroes around. Though like every teen, he has a deep, dark, secret. I should know, because I'm one of his teammates. My name is Raven and this is the story when Starfire and the rest of us learned about Robin's secret. Though I'll have to warn you, Robin went completely insane. So if this story seems to become crazier after each chapter you can't say I didn't warn you. Well the beginning of the story starts after we fought Dr. Light.

**Chapter 1 Poison of the past**

"Well dudes, our work here is done! **NOW** can we go have fun? _PLEASE_ Robin? _PLEEASE???_" Beastboy asked annoyingly "Fine, just stop whining." Robin said quietly Raven studied Robin's face. Something was clearly wrong. _"What's happening? I keep seeing that night…but why? It's not that day yet." _R_obin thought _"Alright what is it?" Raven asked interrupting his thoughts "What do you mean?" Robin asked in normal tone "You know what I mean. You're acting like I was when I first met you all." Raven said, "Yeah, and when you act like Raven you've either been…. (A) Switched with a robot (B) Had Raven control you with her mind (C) Started following Raven's trends or (D) Something **really** bad is going on." Beastboy said Raven shot him a look. "It's nothing really. I'm just thinking about my best friend. I miss her sometimes. It's funny she's like all of you mixed together." Robin said quickly _"Right that's what he's thinking. What kind of dunce would fall for that?" Raven thought_ "Wait a minute man. Did you say **she**?" Cyborg asked Robin nodded _"Apparently that one." Raven thought_ "Oh do please describe her!" Starfire pleaded

"Well she has red hair, likes dark poems, is a tech head, she also likes shopping, video games, and action movies. Plus sometimes is annoying." "Wow, she really is like all of us." Beastboy said

"Yeah and the last one sounded like you. But anyway what do ya'll wanna do?" Cyborg asked "Perhaps a movie?" Starfire suggested "Oh! I got it! The circus!" Beastboy said _"Circus"_ The word seem to poison Robin's heart. Robin could barely breathe anymore. _"Circus"_ The word echoed in his head. But his friends wouldn't understand.

Because to Robin circus meant only one word: **death**.

Robin shut his eyes tight. He kept seeing images in his head. _Two people falling, blood everywhere. A little boy trying to save his parents, shouting for the people to let him go. But the little boy was helpless and all he could say was: "NOOOO!" _"Robin?" All the titans asked, "Dude you okay? You look like you just heard a horrifying scream or something." Beastboy said "Robin…" Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder. Robin shook it off.

"I…I have to go. I have work to do. I have to leave...now." Robin said "I'll come with you the circus isn't really my thing." Raven said "No you go ahead with them Raven I just…I just can't go." Robin said turning away "Oh I know what this is about." Beastboy said, "You do?" Robin asked surprised "Yeah I feel the same way." Beastboy said _"Wow maybe Beastboy and I have a lot more in common then I realized." Robin thought _"I'm so glad I'm not alone here!" Beastboy said "Me too." Robin said

"Dude I honestly didn't know you were afraid of clowns too!" Beastboy said "Yeah…. WHAT!" Robin shouted "It's okay dude let it out. Besides EVERYONE is afraid of clowns." Beastboy said "BEASTBOY! I AM _NOT _AFRAID OF CLOWNS!!!" Robin shouted angrily "You're…you're not?" Beastboy asked _"What an idiot!" Robin thought_

"Then if you're not afraid of clowns, what is it?" Beastboy asked Robin just stood there saying nothing. _"Maybe they would understand…." _"Well…" _"Tell them…" _"Um…" _"C'mon tell them already!" _"It's..."

"_What are you waiting for tell them! Tell them now!!!" _"I…." "Yes?" They all asked, _"Do it! What's the worst that could happen?" He thought_

Just then Robin's head started to throb.

"Robin?" Starfire asked _"I need to get out of here. Before I pass out. I see that night so clearly. Why? What's wrong with me!"_

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'm so sorry, really." Then he walked as fast as he could away from his friends. Raven turned to them. "Look, Robin's acting weird I'll follow him and you guys go to the circus. If something goes wrong I'll call you on the communicator. Got it?" Raven said they all nodded Raven quickly levitated in the path that Robin took. Then she saw him in a huge alley and hid in the shadows. Robin, unaware he was followed, sighed and began talking to himself. "I made it out of there in time. That was a close one." Robin said out loud

"Oh really Robin? Is that as best that you can do? C'mon for Batman's ex-sidekick I expected something challenging." Said a voice "Who are you! What do you want with me! Well?" Robin said, "You're a smart kid Robin you figure it out."

"Wait that voice…you! You're that new criminal! The one who mysteriously appeared! You've been sending guards to the hospitals. Making them see their worst fears." Robin said "Just what I'd expect from Batman's ex-sidekick. My name is Nightmare and you'll be the next one to go to the hospital!" Nightmare shouted

"So what? Is your goal to destroy me so that my team will fall and then you'll rob everything in the city?" Robin asked "Very good Robin. You are smart, smarter than you look with that outfit anyway." Nightmare smirked _"I've got to help him!" Raven thought_, but she just stood there in the darkness unnoticed. "What now?" Robin asked "Robin, Robin, Robin. I'm going to kill you of course. Prepare to die!" Nightmare shouted

Robin dodged his punches easy and pushed him against the wall. "Funny. I thought _you _were more powerful and be more challenging. But I guess not." Robin said smirking "You've seen nothing yet!" Nightmare said He grabbed Robin by the neck and placed his right hand on his head. Soon, a green light surrounded Nightmare's hand and Robin began to sound like he was choking.

Nightmare let go and said: "Well if you're one of the lucky ones you'll just go into a coma seeing your worst fears. And then you'll die!" Then he walked away leaving Robin shivering. (Plus he still sounded like he was choking.) Robin was staring up in the sky and Raven swore she saw one tear go down Robin's face.

She also heard him whisper something. "No."

After that she immediately called the others and tried to snap Robin out of it. "Robin can you hear me?" Raven asked "Robin? Robin! Robin please snap out of it you have to! For Starfire and all of us! ROBIN!" She screamed When the others arrived Starfire cried. They were all shocked. "What happened?" They all asked She told them and Starfire got very upset. "Why did you not do something?? Raven why did you just stand there! Raven you should have helped him! WHY? WHY!" She screamed angrily then Raven asked herself that too. _"Why _didn't _I do anything? I could've saved him. Some friend I am." __She thought_ Starfire glared at Raven then flew home. As Cyborg put Robin on a stretcher Raven whispered: "I'm sorry Robin. I'm sorry." Then all four Titans went home silent. Even Beastboy, who for once had nothing to say.

**Chapter 2 Best Friend **

Raven paced back and forth across the room. She was still worried about Robin. Two days ago a person named Nightmare, attacked him. So far Robin stopped choking or making that sound but he was still shivering. It was driving Raven over the edge. "Well?" She asked Cyborg "I have really bad news. So I hope you're prepared." Cyborg said

"What is it?" She asked "Well you better get the other first. But for Star I'm not so sure." Raven got them anyway and they gathered in the living room. "Okay I've been giving Robin tests and everything. Good thing is he stopped making that sound but it's also worse. You see he stopped choking because he's getting weaker. Even at this very moment his strength is decreasing. His heart is getting slower and if we don't do something it'll…stop."

Everyone gasped

"Is there nothing we can do?" Starfire asked "There might be but I'm not sure. I got a sample of Robin's blood. That 'Nightmare' guy put poison in Robin's body. The affect is it's making him see things that he fears. He's trapped in his own little world, and he'll die from fear. I'm not sure what to do. It's too late to try and get the poison out its spreading way too fast. The only good thing is that the poison hasn't spread to his brain; if it did he would be dead by now. We still have time to do something but not a lot." "Wait, what if we…never mind." Beastboy said

"What is it BB? Got an idea?" Cyborg asked, "Well I was just thinking…remember how Raven went in Robin's mind and kinda helped him defeat Slade? Well what if she went in his head again and helped him inside his body?" Everyone looked at Beastboy like he was the new Einstein. "Beastboy that is the best idea you've come up with!" Raven shouted "Well I have my moments." Beastboy said proudly "Oh but Rae, you can't go in alone you made need backup." Cy said "Perhaps I could come." Star suggested They all nodded

"I could help too. That is if you don't mind." Said a voice

"Who's there!" Cyborg demanded "Oh I'm just Robin's best friend. Though you can call me Batgirl everyone does." She said smiling as she stepped out of the shadows

"B-Batgirl?" BB said stuttering "Yep that would be me." She said "How did you know about this?" Raven asked "And how did you get in here? None can get through _my_ systems!" Cyborg said "Well I am a tech head. And I must admit it took me a little longer to get in than I expected, but no system can defeat my smarts. As for the info about Robin I have my sources. Of course how I get them to talk is none of your business. But do you want my help or not?" She asked "Right. We want help from a total stranger who wears a Bat costume and claims to be Robin's best friend." Raven said sarcastically "Well then suit yourself. Robin's a very complicated guy. Though I know he told you about his identity, or what his eyes _really _look like. Am I right? Of course I am! I know he trusts you that much. Even though he's only known you for a few years and me more. I know he showed you the articles and everything right? I especially know he told you about his nightmares and what he's seeing right now. "

They just stood there. "He told you all that and not us?" Raven asked "Wait! If you are telling the truth, prove it!" Cyborg demanded Batgirl pulled out some form of a communicator. "A Bat-Wave!" BB shrieked Batgirl nodded then dialed a few buttons and waited. Sure enough a little beeping sound came from Robin's belt in the other room. She walked over and brought back an identical Bat-Wave. "Proof enough?" She asked, they all nodded

"Good. I'm not going to give up on Robin you got it? He's my best friend and I won't let anything bad happen to him. And I swear if you let anything happen to him I'll kill you all myself. Now let's get started, shall we?" "Wait." Starfire said "If you were able to contact him and he was as well then why did he not?" Starfire asked Batgirl was silent.

"Well because before he left all three of us got into a fight. He felt unappreciated and decided to go solo. Of course he hasn't, as you all know. But another reason is because he thought we were still mad at him. He was too afraid to call." Batgirl finally said "Why would he be afraid of that?" Raven asked

"Because," She said sadly " we were all like family. And if we still hated him we might never be a 'family' ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Nightmare _REMIX_**

**Chapter 3 The Portal**

The Titans looked at Batgirl. She stood there looking at the ground not facing their eyes. Finally Starfire went up to her and asked: "Was Robin always alone? Did he ever have a family?" Batgirl didn't answer. Raven was getting impatient. "Well answer the question." She snapped Batgirl looked up at them. "I'm not allowed to say." She whispered. "Says who?" Raven asked annoyed Batgirl shook her head. "I'm not allowed to say." She repeated "Dudes I know we have questions but what about Robin? He doesn't have a lot of time left right Cy?" BB asked Cyborg glanced at Robin. He suddenly noticed something. Robin wasn't shaking out of fear; he was shaking out of sickness. "Robin's got a fever." Cyborg said worried "Why does your news sound troubling?" Starfire asked "Because Star, his immune system is focusing on the poison. It can't fight a fever and the poison." He said shaking his head Batgirl suddenly snapped back to action. Remembering her purpose for being here she stood up straight. "Well c'mon! What are we waiting here for? We have to save Robin!" She said Raven and Star also seemed to remember Robin's condition. Immediately they went over by Batgirl who was beside Robin's bed. "I have a plan." She announced "What??" They all asked anxiously.

"Us girls all go into Robin's mind, stop the Nightmare, save Robin, and ta-da! We're done!" She said happily Beastboy thought about her plan. Then realized something… "Hey! That was my plan! You stole my plan! You can't just steal my plan!" BB complained

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I just did. Deal with it." Batgirl said through gritted teeth.

BB shivered in fear of her tone. "Y-yes ma'am." He muttered Batgirl smiled. "Alright girls let's get to it! Oh and Cyborg try to work on an antidote while we're gone 'kay?" She giggled Cyborg nodded and saluted the females. All of them waved in goodbye.

"Okay Raven I'm guessing that you can get us in Robin's head. I'm counting on you!" She said Raven nodded. "But let's get something straight. You do not boss me around. Just because Robin isn't here and you're his friend doesn't mean you're my boss. Got it?" She said Batgirl shrugged. "Whatever let's go!" She commanded Raven's eye twitched. "Um Batgirl, Raven does not like you bossing her around. Could you please let her do things the way we are used to?" Starfire asked kindly Batgirl smiled "Sure Starfire." She said

Starfire smiled back. "Ready?" Raven asked The two nodded. "Alright here goes…" Raven said "Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos!!!" She shouted "AHHHH!" The other two screamed as they fell while Raven led them in the portal to Robin's mind. (A/N: Okay they fall into the portal cause it's on the ground. So yeah…) As the girls screamed and disappeared the two boys stood there stunned. "Um. Think they'll be okay?" Beastboy asked "Yeah…sure." Cyborg said

So are the girls going into Robin's mind quietly or is someone deadly waiting for them…

**Chapter 4 Hello**

**(This part of the fic is going to be a song chapter. With the song 'Hello' by Evanescence. And I'm basing _that_ day with the 'The Batman' version)**

_Playground school bell rings again_

Robin was in torture. He was in some room he didn't recognize. And it was reminding him of things he didn't want to remember. Things that he had tried to erase….

_Rain clouds come to play again_

He was seeing himself at his school. His elementary school, those days were painful. And lonely.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

He looked around. He seemed surrounded by millions of screens. Screens of different, painful, memories. Each one worst than the next. He kept seeing things that made him want to die. Things that made him suffer on the inside. Like seeing his mother fall from beneath him.

_Hello I'm in your mind giving you someone to talk to_

All those people staring. All those looks of judgment. Of hatred. They didn't even know him. Yet they stared with cold eyes. _"Hey. I hear that he's that new rich kid." "What's he doing here?" "Tsk. Trying to be better than all of us." "Some nerve coming here."_

_Hello_

Everywhere he went people looked at him. Like he was spoiled, didn't deserve to be here.He was shunned by everyone, only himself to talk to. _"Who needs them? We have to find him. We have to kill him!" His inner self yelled, _"Yes, I suppose you're right." He whispered

Suddenly he wasn't afraid he was angry and went after his classmates.

The normal Robin watched with fear. Remembering those days. He was such a monster! He was so angry back then that he could've killed someone! The school Counselor finally spoke to him.

"I know you're angry. Your parents' death has made you this way has it not?"

"No."

He tried not to cry. Why did they always ask that? Why did they care?

"Then what has?" She asked bored

"You don't care. I'm just apart of your paycheck." He said

"No I want to help you."

"No, you want money. I help you get money. Why should you be helping me? You can't even help her! Quit trying to save your daughter you'll never get enough money." He said coldly

"How do you know…about my daughter?" She asked shocked

"I didn't, I knew you were trying to save someone. So I guessed daughter. Perfect guess I suppose." He said

The counselor shook her head. "We're here to talk about you not me or my daughter."

"No, _I'm _here because the teacher sent me here. _You're_ here for money to help your worthless daughter."

The counselor gasped. "That's it. You are getting transferred!"

"Oh no for you. Less money." He said grinning

"Get out!" She screeched

"It's been a pleasure." He bowed mockingly

He hated the part where he said her daughter was worthless. He was such a jerk! He then remembered moving to a different school. Then the lecture from Batman. (A/N: I'm saying Batman not Bruce cuz that's who the Titans know him as)

_If I smile and don't believe_

Skip ahead to the fight with Scarecrow when he became Robin. All that gas making him see things he feared. Like now. Only except he wasn't hit by gas. What happened anyway? His mind wouldn't let him remember…. Suddenly he saw it. That night and everything else faded away as he watched it. He didn't want to but he couldn't turn away.

_Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream_

Everything seemed so real. The circus arena, the people, his parents… So close he could touch them. He then realized that he was behind a glass wall like when people listen and watch a person being interrogated. He saw himself. He was short and his black hair up in short spikes. They were in the dressing room. He was asking his Mom if he had to come out. She said yes he had to, so he did. It looked like the uniform he had on now. Just like the one his mom made. That's why there were all like that. He smiled a moment. In this memory he came out and he thought he looked so lame back then. He looked at his young self because he never really looked at the pictures of him being younger because they brought this night alive. Fresh.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

His memories skipped ahead again. To the part he hated most. The part where he became alone. Everything seemed to focus on his parents and nothing else.

Then he thought about the glass. Maybe if he banged on it they would hear him. Maybe he could make it stop. He banged on it hard. They didn't seem to notice him pounding on the glass.

_"No! Don't go out there! Stop! STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs_

They didn't seem to hear. It was like a dream. (A/N: Well it is...)

Once again no response. They smiled as they jumped towards the trapeze. His dad swung and went over to his mom, her turn to go. Robin kept banging on the glass, then he saw _him._ Tony Zucco. The man who killed his family. He was sitting there smiling as he had a bucket of Popcorn that was filled with the screws that held the trapeze. Only little Robin was left, it was his turn to jump.

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

Robin hit the glass one final time and the little Robin seemed to see him. Robin pointed at the place where the screws were held. The little Robin's eyes widened with fear. Then they both saw what happened next in slow motion.

_Robin's mother reached her hand out to him. His mom and dad were smiling. As if encouraging him to come. They had practiced this before no reason to be afraid. Except that they were going to die. Suddenly his mom and dad both looked towards the screw area. Their eyes widened, they knew what was next. Their death…_

Both Robins cried out as one. Even if one scream wasn't heard they both cried out wanting this to end. Wanting time to stop. But of course miracles don't always happen.

_Don't cry_

Both Robin's fell to their knees sobbing. At this point the glass wall disappeared. Robin was sitting on the ground sobbing. His dream would be over by now. He'd usually wake up and read or do work. He was waiting for himself to wake up. Nothing happened.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Instead he saw more memories. But the last one he saw was when he was when he had a nightmare about Batgirl and Batman dieing. All his life he blamed himself for not dieing with his parents. But after this dream he made his life about protecting people. But even thought this dream gave him a reason for living he still shook in fear. In his dream Batgirl was about to fall and she had one free hand, one for him to grab. Batman was also going to fall but on the other side of him, farther away. Then their grips fell lose and they were falling. They were both shouting to him saying things like:

"Robin save me!"

"Robin help me!"

"Robin please help me!"

"Robin are you going to let me die?"

He had kept looking left to right and didn't know who to choose. So he fell to the ground hearing their cries and not doing a thing. Like the coward he truly was. But after that Batman had woken him up and made him relax. It was after all only a dream. Once again Robin waited for himself to wake up. But like before he had no success.

_Hello I'm still here all that's left of yesterday_

Robin sat there waiting. All his life he saved people hoping to pay off his debt. Hoping that his soul would be at peace. But this time he was the one who needed saving.

_"Some please…wake me up." He thought_

**( Yay! Third and Fourth chapters are up! Hope you like and if you don't tell me why and I'll try to make it better!)**


End file.
